Remembrance
by AshleyH713
Summary: After many years Twilight Sparkle is trying to fight the consequences of being an alicorn princess while a new enemy approaches. But what happens when the memories that Twilight wants to forget, are the key to saving Equestria? Based off of Remembrance by Argodaemon /results?search query rememberance mlp


The rays of light shown through the tall empty glass windows and onto the eyes of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight opened her eyes reluctantly and squinted at the bright light all while looking around the dark room. She slowly crawled out of her safe haven and walked over to the window, almost tripping on numerous piles of books in the process. She grunted to herself as she used her magic to place them in the right spot and looked at the other rows of books that spiraled across the floor. Practically every book from the library was there in her own little fortress, keeping her busy and distracting herself from the pain.

She continued to make the journey to the window and slowly closed the away, she sighed to herself and walked over the large chest she visited every morning and hesitated before slowly opening the doors. She looked down at disgust and looked at the items that had brought her disappear .

Shinning back in her face as a sign of mockery was two gold items. One was a golden necklace with her emblem or cutie mark in the center and the other was a gold crown with the same symbol plastered on the front. Twilight silently raised the items and placed them in the right positions across her body and onto of her head. She turned away and found herself face to face with a mirror. She paused and unfolded her wings, revealing her true self. She really was an alicorn.

She remembered how she used to look long ago and realized that now that image was just a figment of her imagination. Gazing at herself now she could see the extended hight of her body and horn, the true marking of an alicorn princess. She paused when a knock was heard through the empty room. Twilight quickly composed herself and opened the door to reveal Princess Celestia.

Celestia noticed the disarray of her room and frowned. Twilight saw her friend's distress and smiled. "Good morning Celestia, I wonder what's for breakfast this morning? I hope its pancakes." Then before Celestia could say anything, Twilight disappeared down the hall. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it and Celestia understood that but hiding from the world was not the way to do it. This was something Celestia knew very well.

She paused to think when she heard Luna walk down the hall. She turned to her dear sister and smiled. "Good morning Luna."

Luna smiled at her sisters action and returned the gesture. "Good morning sister." But then Luna noticed something in her sisters eyes, worry. "What's wrong my sister?"

Celestia sighed and looked toward where Twilight disappeared from. "It's nothing Luna, it's just...I'm worried about her."

Luna looked confused for a moment but then realized what or rather who her sister was concerned about, Twilight. "I am to sister, but this a normal process of grieving."

Celestia gazed at the ceiling and sighed. "Yes, but its been 30 years. It's time for her to move on."

Luna understood her sisters reasoning but also understood another point of view. "Remember when I was trapped on the moon for 1,000 winter's? Did you forget about me and move on then?"

Celestia shook her head rapidly and answered quickly "Of course not! How could I forget you, my dear sister?"

Luna shook her head in understanding, knowing that this was a sore subject for Tia. She pulled out her hoof and grabbed her sister in a loving embrace. "Of course I know, its ok. But my point is that Twilight is experiencing that pain inside her at this very moment. Soon it will disappear like her memories of them. It just takes time." Celestia nodded her head agents Luna and silently hoped Twilight would be alright.

* * *

Twilight opened a large door and found herself in front of the great stained glass halfway. She sucked in a breath of courage and gazed at the first window. She smiled as she remembered how Spike had saved the crystal empire from King Somba. If it wasn't for him the crystal empire would've ceased to exist.

She moved to the next window and found Nightmare Moon being vanquished by her and her friends...her friends. Twilight tried to shake off the hollowness growing in her chest and quickly turned about to find another picture, this time depicting her and her friends defeating Discord.

The hollowness was growing as she stared and the glass figures on the bottom. They seemed so real. So real that for a second she thought she saw the figures move, but when she turned back to them they remained still. She was going crazy. They weren't here, they were..."

Twilight refused to finish the sentence as she turned to the final stained glass picture of the hallway. This one showed herself when she was crowned an alicorn princess in front of Equestria. She unfolded her wings once more and sighed.

She didn't hate being an alicorn. She enjoyed traveling to different parts of Equestria and helping ponies discover friendship. No, she didn't hate that. What she did hate was a back stabbing, crippling loneliness that came with it.

She didn't find out until much later that being an alicorn meant being immortal, and being immortal meant having everypony you care for die before you. It wasn't so bad at first, every pony said that they would always be here with her and she believed them. She believed them until they took there last breath on this planet, then she was alone. After every pony was gone Celestia and Luna offered her to stay in Canterlot Castle which Twilight gratefully agreed since her castle brought back unwanted memories.

She stared at the picture and put her hoof against the cool feeling of the glass, thinking of the ponies that left her behind. What hurt her the most was her friends. They had all agreed that they would never leave her and she held onto that promise everyday until each of them, one by one gave into the eternal darkness. First was Fluttershy then Rarity, then Rainbow Dash, Applejack and finally Pinkie Pie. They lived great fulfilling lives but time always came for them in the end.

She rested her head on the glass and slight tears leaked out of her eyes onto the floor. She was so alone. All she wanted was to be able to hear Fluttershy's sweet singing, or Rarity's words of encouragement, or Rainbow's cool demeanor, or Applejacks honest words, or Pinkie Pie's random antics, just anything. Anything that would let this broken pony experience joy once more.


End file.
